Love a Fairy
by Katsumi Arisu
Summary: Sakura adalah peri musim semi sedangkan Sasuke adalah peri musim dingin. Mereka tidak boleh bertemu di karenakan perbedaan jenis peri. Jika mereka melanggar, akan ada akibatnya. Lalu bagaimana cara Sasuke dan Sakura bertemu?. /Romance&Fantasy./SasuSaku./fairy fic./ RnR?.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Katsumi Arisu**

**Warning : Typo(s), OOC, Gaje, dll**

**Pair : SasuSaku**

**Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Friendship**

**Selamat Membaca**

**.**

**Summary : Sakura adalah peri musim semi sedangkan Sasuke adalah peri musim dingin. Mereka tidak boleh bertemu di karenakan perbedaan jenis peri. Jika mereka melanggar, akan ada akibatnya. Lalu bagaimana cara Sasuke dan Sakura bertemu?.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Love a Fairy**_

_Crevela_ di baca krifela adalah dunia dimana para peri tinggal. Ada dua bagian wilayah yang ada di _Crevela, _dua wilayah tadi diantara lain adalah wilayah para peri musim dingin dan musim semi. Di setiap wilayah memiliki seorang pemimpin yang akan mengatur dan memberi tugas para peri-peri di sana. Dua wilayah itu tidak bermusuhan, mereka saling bekerja sama. Para peri yang menempati satu wilayah tidak boleh masuk ke wilayah lain. Karena ada peraturan yang sudah tertera di setiap wilayah. Jika ada yang melanggar, mereka akan terkena akibatnya, diantaranya sayap mereka akan patah dan tidak akan bisa di perbaiki. Jika peri musim dingin masuk ke daerah peri musim semi, mereka akan melemah karena terkena sinar matahari, semakin panas sinar mataharinya semakin cepat mereka meleleh dan mati. Sedangkan jika peri musim semi masuk ke daerah peri musim dingin tanpa menggunakan jaket atau pelindung lainnya, mereka akan membeku dan tidak akan terselamatkan sekali pun di cairkan dengan sinar matahari. Karena masing-masing peri harus menyesuaikan suhu tubuh mereka. Tidak ada yang bisa hidup jika salah satu dari mereka memasuki wilayah peri lain.

Mereka seperti manusia namun tidak tinggal di bumi. Bisa di bilang mereka tinggal di planet lain. Ukuran tubuh mereka tidak terlalu kecil, kira-kira besarnya seperti botol minum. Ciri fisik mereka mempunyai dua sayap tipis setipis sayap capung. Setiap peri memiliki kekuatan masing-masing. Tapi kekuatan itu tidak mereka gunakan untuk berperang, hanya di pergunakan untuk menjalankan tugas dan bekerja.

Haruno Sakura misalnya. Peri berambut _pink_ dan bermata _emerald_ ini adalah peri air. Para peri air biasanya bertugas untuk menyirami tanaman yang layu maupun yang mekar, namun tidak setiap peri air melakukan tugas itu. Berbeda dengan sahabatnya Yamanaka Ino. Ino adalah peri bunga, yang biasanya memekarkan para bunga-bunga. Sedangkan Hyuuga Hinata atau Hinata adalah peri angin, yang biasanya menerbangkan suatu pesanan dari peri musim dingin.

Dan kini mereka sedang berjalan ke tempat di mana mereka akan bertugas.

"A-Aku akan berbelok dengan Ino-_chan_," Ucap Hinata saat mereka bertiga ada di tengah-tengah pertigaan.

Sakura dan Ino menghentikan langkahnya. "Aku juga akan berbelok. Sakura, sampai bertemu nanti sore!." Ucap Ino lalu menarik Hinata dan terbang meninggalkan Sakura sendirian. Jalur mereka memang sama, namun tempat mereka bertugas berbeda.

Sakura masih melihat kepergian dua sahabatnya. Setiap hari pasti seperti ini. Ia bosan jika pergi sendiri ke tempat ia bertugas. Ia lalu berbalik dan mulai mengepakan sayapnya untuk terbang ke suatu tempat _favorite_nya.

Setelah sampai, Sakura dengan perlahan menyentuhkan ujung kakinya ke tanah. Ia lalu berjalan pelan untuk lebih dekat dengan tempat yang ada di depannya ini. Kemudian ia duduk di atas tanah bersih ini. Kini ia sedang ada di perbatasan antara wilayah musim semi dan musim dingin. Ya, wilayah peri musim dingin adalah tempat yang sangat ingin ia kunjungi. Peri musim semi lainnya selalu melarangnya ketika ia hendak memasuki wilayah peri musim dingin. Ia akan mati beku di sana, begitulah penuturan peri-peri lain. Hah, ia muak mendengar itu semua. Sudah jelas ia yang akan mati, kenapa mereka yang repot?.

Wilayah peri musim dingin dan peri musim semi hanya di batasi dengan sungai. Ada jembatan penyambung kedua wilayah untuk migrasi para hewan. Jembatan itu hanya terbuat dari dahan pohon saja. Di tengah perbatasan terlihat sangat jelas batas antara kedua wilayah. Ya, setengah jembatan bercuaca panas, setengahnya lagi bercuaca dingin.

"Sakura!,"

Saat ia sedang sibuk memperhatikan butiran salju yang jatuh di sebrangnya. Suara peri lain membuatnya menoleh kebelakangnya. Di lihatnya peri hewan yang sedang terbang bersama kelinci-kelinci di bawahnya. "Tenten!," Balasnya sambil berdiri berbalik dan tersenyum menunggu peri tadi sampai di depannya.

Setelah sampai di depan Sakura, Tenten menyuruh kelinci-kelinci tadi , peri hewan memang bisa berbicara bahasa hewan. "Ah, setiap hari kau pasti disini," Ucap Tenten lalu menapakan kakinya ke tanah.

"Hahaha! Apa hari ini hari migrasi para hewan?." Tanya Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tentu saja, apa kau lupa? Yang ku tahu kau selalu mengingat semua penanggalan peri musim semi. Apa yang ada di pikiranmu itu hanya pergi ke wilayah peri musim dingin saja, Sakura?." Ucap Tenten sambil berkacak pinggang.

Sakura terkekeh mendengar penuturan dari Tenten. Ya, memang hanya ia peri musim semi yang ingin sekali pergi ke tempat peri musim dingin. "Tidak juga. Mau sampai kapan kau membiarkan kelinci-kelinci itu makan lalu gemuk dan susah berjalan untuk bermigrasi ke tempat peri musim dingin, Tenten?." Ucapnya sambil menunjuk ke arah kelinci-kelinci yang sedang makan.

"Astaga! Hampir saja aku lupa," Ucap Tenten lalu menuntun para kelinci untuk menyebrangi jembatan penyambung. Ia lalu berhenti tepat di batas wilayah.

Sakura melihat kelinci-kelinci tadi berubah warna menjadi putih saat memasuki wilayah peri musim dingin. Bulu-bulu mereka pun menjadi agak lebat. Ia lalu tersenyum melihat kelinci-kelinci tadi berlari ke arah hutan musim dingin di sana.

Setelah merasa kelinci-kelinci itu sudah pergi, Tenten lalu berbalik ke arah Sakura yang masih melihat kepergian kelinci-kelinci tadi. "Jangan lupakan tugasmu, Sakura. Atau kau akan di marahi Tsunade-_hime_ sang pemimpin peri musim semi karena tidak datang untuk bertugas," Ucap Tenten sebelum pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih mencerna kata-katanya.

Sakura membulatkan matanya. "Astaga! Aku akan telat!," Ucapnya lalu melesat terbang secepat mungkin untuk menghindari ketelatan.

00000

Uchiha Sasuke, peri musim dingin. Sesuai dengan sifatnya yang sangat dingin. Kini ia sedang berjalan-jalan bersama Naruto dan Sai. Melihat semua yang ada di wilayah peri musim dingin. Ia tidak berniat untuk mengikuti arah pembicaraan kedua temannya ini.

"Ne, Teme. Kau selalu saja diam, apa pita suaramu itu hilang?," Tanya Naruto dan Sai yang sedang memasang senyum.

Oh, ia muak dengan suara Naruto yang membahana dan senyuman Sai yang membuatnya ingin memuntahkan semua isi perutnya. Sasuke, bukankah itu menjijikan?.

Sasuke melirik Naruto sekilas. "Hn." Gumamnya.

"Sasuke, belajarlah berbicara. Berbicara itu bisa menghiburmu," Ucap Sai menasehati.

"_Apa katanya? Sai, kau pikir aku ini anak bayi yang baru lahir dari perut ibuku?."_ Ucap Sasuke dalam hati.

"Hn," Gumamnya sekali lagi.

Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan dengan sikap Sasuke yang sangat dingin. Apa di dalam tubuh Sasuke itu ada balok es yang besar? Jika ada, ingin rasanya ia menyiram balok es yang ada di dalam tubuh Sasuke dengan air panas hingga meleleh dan memenuhi tubuh Sasuke. "Sudahlah, Sai. Biarkan ia membeku dengan es-es yang ada di tubuhnya," Ucapnya lalu kembali menatap semua peri musim dingin yang sedang bekerja.

Sasuke melihat hutan di sampingnya. Di ujung hutan itu terdapat cahaya matahari. Dan itulah tempat peri musim semi tinggal. Ia lalu berhenti membuat Naruto dan Sai yang ada di sampingnya keanehan. "Sasuke, kenapa berhenti?," tanya Sai.

"Kalian duluan saja, aku ada urusan." Ucap Sasuke.

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke, Naruto hanya menaikan bahunya dan langsung berjalan bersama Sai. "Baiklah," ucapnya

Setelah Naruto dan Sai berjalan duluan, ia langsung berbelok ke arah hutan tadi menuju ke cahaya matahari di ujung sana. Sudah lama sekali ia ingin kesana, melihat pemandangan di wilayah peri musim semi. Ia bosan disini, hanya ada pemandangan pohon yang tertutupi salju, tak ada matahari, semuanya berwarna biru. Tapi jika kesana, ia akan mati. Sungguh menyedihkan.

Belum sampai ia sampai di ujung hutan, ia melihat di kejauhan. Ada peri berambut _pink_ sedang melihat butiran-butiran salju di wilayahnya. Ia memicingkan matanya untuk melihat lebih jelas wajah peri itu. Namun belum sempat ia melihat wajahnya, peri tadi sudah menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, melihat ke arah peri lain yang sedang membawa para kelinci untuk bermigrasi.

Ia penasaran. Baru kali ini ia melihat peri berambut _pink_. "_Apa peri itu juga menginginkan untuk pergi ke sini?" _pikirnya. Untuk menghapus rasa penasarannya, ia akan pergi kesini besok pagi. Siapa tahu peri tadi juga ada di sana.

"Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan di sana? Kau di panggil Dan-_sama_." Ucap seseorang di belakang Sasuke.

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Mendapati Suigetsu yang sedang membawa es balok yang cukup besar dengan gerobak kayu. "Hn," gumamnya lalu bergegas untuk terbang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

* * *

Yuhuu! Fic kedua meluncur!

Ini ga sepenuhnya sama kaya cerita Tinkerbell kok :D.

Gimana? Suka gak? Berharap kalian suka yeaaah.

Ini pendek sekali :3 abis gatau mau kaya gimana lagi==" Mudah-mudahan chapter depan lebih panjang ya!.

Udah ah, semoga kalian suka^^ Jangan lupa _review_.

* * *

_**RnR?**_


End file.
